creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mcb1209 (movie)
Mcb1209, ok, i'm creating this movie, even though Lucy's series is still uncompleted. Transcript September 1, 2019 One day, Mcb1209 woke up and he saw something strange coming from the floor, he went to the bathroom and that thing went towards him, he also went on his computer and that thing won't go away, that thing couldn't go away, he also had breakfast and that thing went with Mcb1209 and all around the kitchen, he had scrambled eggs for breakfast, typical egg breakfast. Mcb1209 (yawn): Yaaaaawn! What a beautiful day! Mcb1209: Wait, what is this, what is this stuff coming from my floor, i guess it's powder or something, but no, it seems like a black hole with red eyes, very strange, i've never seen something like this in my life, well, time for breakfast. Mcb1209: Today i'm having scrambled eggs, all made by me! Then, Mcb1209 went to the woods and he sang his theme song, Robin Hood. But, he also went to a store to buy something. Simone the rabbit: Welcome to Simone's store, what would you like to order? There was a restaurant in the store. Mcb1209: My name is Mcb1209, a. k. a. Robin Hood, anyway, i would like 3 chicken wings, and a medium coke. Simone: Hey, we do not serve foxes like you, we do not serve characters with ridiculous names, get out of my store! Clerk: Simone, how dare you be mean to a customer who wants his food, you're fired, go home now, anyways, what would you like to order? Mcb1209: I would like 3 chicken wings and a medium coke, please. Clerk: Ok, here you are, have a nice day! Mcb1209: These chicken wings taste so great, i'm going to order some more, then, i will go back into the store. Clerk: Uh, you again, what do you want this time? Mcb1209: Instead of 3 chicken wings, i would like 10 chicken wings. Clerk: We have only 10 chicken wings, so these are yours, ok, have a nice day, so chicken wings are sold out for now, i'm sorry, but no more chicken wings for you right now, ok, have a nice day. Mcb1209: Yeah, some more chicken wings, yummy, yummy, yum yum yum! Mcb1209: Now, time to drink coke. Mcb1209: I hope i go back soon to that store, that store was so good, it was a restaurant in there. So he ate 13 chicken wings. He was going back home, but that thing stayed idle, that thing stayed on the floor. Mcb1209: Oh no, not that stupid thing again on the floor, nooooo, not that thing, i better clean. Mcb1209: Ok, i cleaned the floor and that thing is finally gone, and now that thing will never come again. WARNING: SCENE TO MAKE ON GOANIMATE OR PLOTAGON SOMEDAY! In this scene, Mcb1209 went to a restaurant for dinner, but Simone didn't want to go there. Simone: No, i don't want to eat this crappy dinner, i want Outback Steakhouse. Mcb1209: No Simone, we're eating meatloaf so eat it right now, or you're grounded, plus, cause you like Outback Steakhouse, you're not allowed to go to Outback Steakhouse while grounded, but i thought you like eating outside, plus, be lucky we're going out to eat, i could make you go home and starve for a long time. Tombstoner28: I agree with Robin Hood, Simone, eat your meatloaf now, or else you will never ever ever go to Outback Steakhouse for a centillion years. BadlandsChugs: Come on, you can chug with me, plus, last time you went to Outback Steakhouse, you flipped over the table and you were throwing a temper tantrum over Arby's, so no, no Outback Steakhouse. SuperMarioLogan: I agree with everyone, eat your dinner or you can only eat at home and you will not eat at any restaurants at all. Simone: For the last time, no, i will not eat meatloaf, you hear me, final, i will throw this hecking meatloaf at the wall! Mcb1209: SIMONE THE STUPID RABBIT, HOW DARE YOU THROW YOUR DINNER AWAY, THAT'S IT, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR 10 YEARS, THAT MEANS NO TV, NO FORTNITE, NO GTA V OR OTHERS, NO VIDEO GAMES OF ANY KIND, NO TOTAL DRAMA, NO COMPUTER, NO DRUGS, NO PORN OR VIOLENT CONTENT OF ANY KIND, NO SUPER BOWL, NO CHRISTMAS, NO THANKSGIVING, NO CINCO DE MAYO, NO 4TH OF JULY, NO EASTER, NO NEW YEARS AND MEMORIAL DAY, NO MORE YOUTUBE, NO CRUSH, NO FAST FOOD PLACES, NO ADULT SHOWS OR MOVIES, NO DARREN, NO BULLYING, NO CHUCK E' CHEESE'S, NO DAVE N' BUSTERS, NO SOCIAL MEDIAS, AND FURTHERMORE! Tombstoner28: FOR TV SHOWS AND MOVIES, YOU ARE STRICTLY FORBIDDEN TO WATCH DORAEMON, TOTAL DRAMA, DOUG, ICARLY, FAMILY MATTERS, SPONGEBOB, FAMILY TIES, FUTURAMA, STEP BY STEP, FAMILY GUY, SOUTH PARK, AMERICAN DAD, UNCLE GRANDPA, INSIDE DEEP THROAT OR OTHER ADULT SHOWS OR MOVIES, AND YOU WILL WATCH BABY SHOWS LIKE TELETUBBIES, SESAME STREET, ELMO'S WORLD, AND ANY OTHER BABY SHOWS EXISTING IN THIS WORLD. BadlandsChugs: You will be forced to watch my chugging videos on YouTube, and for foods and drinks, there will be no more fast food places, no mac n' cheese, no chips, no cereals, no crush, no water, no vodka, no soda of any kind, no wine, no beer, no juice and no more smoothies or other foods and drinks you like, and you will eat baby food, raw eggs, swiss cheese, fruits and vegetables, poop, pee, fruit punches, organ meats, zombie juice, leaves, chocolate, soups and disgusting foods like snake soup, and others. SuperMarioLogan: You will be forced to watch my Jeffy videos for all of your grounding time and for 10 years straight, go to bed now Simone, we don't want to see you again. Category:Movies Category:Lost movies Category:Unreleased movies